Ciel, Hurt
by lovelymisswolf
Summary: Ciel is kidnapped and gets badly injured. Sebastian must tend to his wounds. Chapter 1 of my new story. I have finals so I haven't finished the story but I plan to have at least three chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Sebastian!" Ciel's horrified voice echoed through the halls.

The butler sprinted to his master's room but he was too late. The only thing waiting for him was a broken window and spots of blood, which he hoped weren't from Ciel. _Damn it! _Sebastian was angry at himself for failing to protect his master. Without a pinch of hesitation, he leapt out the window in search of him.

"Let me go, damn you!" Ciel struggled to free his hands from the rope that bound them. He was sitting on the floor in a dark room, though he wasn't sure where exactly.

"Whatever, kid. I can't believe the Phantomhive Estate is in _your _hands. Pfft." A tall middle-aged man with a black hair and a beard had Ciel tied up in a warehouse in an attempt to bribe money from him. The spots of blood Sebastian had seen were actually not Ciel's, but his own. Breaking the window cut his hand.

"Sebastian will be here. You'd better untie me before he gets here or he'll be angry."

The man laughed, but not in a lighthearted way. "You think I'm scared?" Now I'm only going to ask you one more time. I'm getting angry. Give me the money or I'll kill you right now!" he growled.

Unable to do anything else, Ciel spat on the man.

The man's eyes glowed with anger and he punched Ciel square in the face. Blood immediately poured from the boy's nose. Ciel could feel the warm stickiness dripping down his face onto his lips. It got in his mouth and he spit it out. It hurt, but from what he could tell, it wasn't broken.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you already!" The man barked. This time he neared Ciel with a butcher's knife. Ciel backed away, struggling desperately to free himself.

_Damn it, Sebastian. Where are you? I need you-please! _Ciel was sure Sebastian realized he was gone, but what on earth was taking him so long? His thoughts were cut short when he felt a sudden sharp pain in his right shoulder. It was so intense that he saw spots dance before his eyes, and then everything went black.

Sebastian broke through the door with a swift kick. His eyes scanned the darkness as he went forward in search of his charge. The warehouse was a large one, but he caught a glimpse of light behind some equipment. On further inspection, he saw the man and a figure lying on his side: Ciel!

"What have you done to my master?" Sebastian fumed.

"Oh, are you Sebastian? Ha, that poor lad thought you could save him, but you're just a scrawny thing," the man laughed smugly.

"I may be scrawny-" Sebastian said, leaping in the air, "-but you see-" his foot made contact with the man's skull and it cracked open like a coconut-"I am simply one hell of a butler." He landed with those words, satisfied with himself. The man's body lay in a crumpled heap.

Ciel was still unconscious, and he was losing more blood by the minute. Sebastian crouched down and inspected his wounds. His nose was still bleeding slightly, but the gash in his shoulder was of the greatest concern. Blood pooled around him, soaking his clothes. The metallic smell was almost overwhelming to the demon's sensitive nose. Sebastian picked the boy up and took him back to the estate as fast as he could.

The first thing Ciel noticed when he woke up was the intense burning in his shoulder. He gritted his teeth in an effort to combat the pain and noticed that he was shirtless. There were bandages covering his wound, though blood was beginning to seep through them.

"Ah, you're awake. Oh dear, the blood has soaked through again," the demon observed. He neared the bed, ready to tend to Ciel's wounds, but Ciel flinched back. The movement sent a shock of pain up his arm and he let out a cry.

"Master, please let me tend to your wounds. I will be as gentle as possible. Don't be frightened," Sebastian assured him, thinking he recoiled out of fear.

"That's not it," Ciel muttered.

"Then what is it?"

"Why didn't you come sooner? I was scared," he admitted in an uncharacteristic childish tone. "It hurts," he added, looking at his wound.

Sebastian frowned, feeling immense guilt. "I am truly sorry master. I will never allow something like this to happen again." He bowed his head in shame. Ciel heard the genuine sorrow in the demon's voice and his anger melted as quickly as it had come.

"Change my bandages then," was all he could say.

"Yes, my lord."

"Nn." Ciel bit his lip to keep himself from crying out. Sebastian was being as gentle as possible, but his wound was so tender that every small movement was agonizing.

"I am so sorry. I just want you to be well." Sebastian felt terrible. Ciel nodded.

"I know," he replied with a sigh.

It was a long night. Sebastian had to change Ciel's bandages several more times before the wound finally stopped bleeding, and Ciel was utterly exhausted from both blood loss and pain.

"You should relax now. I'll bring up some tea."

"No, Sebastian. I just want to sleep."

"Of course." Sebastian turned off the light and walked towards the door. Before he left the room, he turned back to Ciel. "Do not hesitate to call if your wound ails you, my lord." The door shut with a soft _click _and Ciel was left in sweet darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleep quickly held Ciel in its grasp, but nightmares tormented him. The familiar blaze of fire and screaming of his parents jolted him awake. A cold sweat covered his brow and he sat up slowly, minding his wound. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and headed down the hall to get a drink of water. He knew he could've easily sent for Sebastian, but he wanted to keep himself busy to get the terrible images out of his mind.

He grabbed a glass with his good arm and filled it with icy water. He gulped it down with a shaky hand. He was about to refill it when a familiar voice made him turn.

"My lord? What are you doing up? Are you all right?" It was Sebastian.

"I'm fine, just thirsty."

"You should've called for me."

"I know. I just…" Ciel hesitated. He wanted to tell him about his nightmare, but on the other hand, he didn't.

Sebastian knew this look well. "A nightmare again?" he guessed. Ciel nodded. Sebastian took the cup from his master's hand and refilled it.

Ciel drank every drop and set the glass down on the counter. "Thank you. I'm going back to bed."

"I will accompany you; it is the least I can do, and I'll examine your wound one last time." Ciel nodded, too tired to argue, and followed his butler back to his bedroom.

Darkness surrounded him once again, but the room felt less empty with Sebastian there.

"It appears that the wound has stopped bleeding completely. I'll change the bandages again in the morning. Is there anything else you need?"

Ciel shook his head and yawned. "No. I'm fine, thank you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Sebastian left the boy once again and went back to read the book he had started. Since he didn't require sleep as humans did, the demon used the night to amuse himself with studying books about human ailments. It had proven useful on several occasions when taking care of Ciel, so he continued to study for his master's sake.

A loud _bang_ followed by several crashes woke Ciel the next morning. He rubbed his eyes and groaned. Did they _always _have to be so hyper? He sat up carefully but pain still shot through his wound and he clenched his teeth. Before he even left his bed, Sebastian appeared, dark as a raven.

"Good morning my lord. How does your wound feel?"

Ciel grimaced. "Better than yesterday I suppose."

"I should change the bandages again."

Ciel nodded. "Alright." He wasn't looking forward to more pain, but he didn't want to appear childish.

Before examining the wound, Sebastian made sure the boy's eye patch was in place over the violet eye, the door to the contract between the two of them.

Ciel got a good look at his shoulder once the bandages were off. It was a deeper gash than he had first thought and it looked disgusting. It was making him a bit sick to look at actually.

"It needs to be cleaned again," the butler told him. He went to retrieve a glass of Baldroy's whiskey and more bandages.

The wound had stung last night, but the pain from the alcohol made it all the more worse. Ciel bit his lip so hard that he tasted blood. He could feel his eyes watering. He felt like a child, but he was in so much pain.

Sebastian could see the boy was in pain even though he was trying his best not to show it. He wrapped it with fresh bandages as gently as possible.

"There you are. Are you hungry? I made tea and crumpets with jam. Shall I bring some to you?"

"No thank you." After seeing the wound, the boy had lost his appetite.

"Are you alright? I apologize for making your injury hurt."

"I'm fine. I'm just not hungry."

"Maybe you should get some more rest. I'll tell the others to quiet down."

Ciel didn't realize how tired he was until he woke up and checked the pocket watch on his night stand. It was past one o'clock! He pulled himself up and swung his legs over the bed and stood up, but he tripped on a corner of his rug and fell to the ground, right on his injured shoulder. The pain was so intense he saw a cosmos of black and red spots. The wound sent a shock of burning pain up his whole arm. Something didn't feel right. He heard a moan and it took a second to realize it came from him.

"Sebastian did you 'ere that? It sounded like the young master!" Mei-Rin exclaimed. She had heard Ciel's painful moan. Within seconds, Sebastian was at Ciel's side.

"My lord! Are you alright?" Sebastian carefully helped Ciel up to a sitting position.

"Nn. My shoulder," he managed to say.

Sebastian pulled down Ciel's night shirt, exposing the wound. The bandages were soaked with blood again. "You must have re-opened the wound. Let me take a look at it." He cradled Ciel in his arms, still sitting on the floor.

Ciel winced as the bandages were removed. "Ah-no. No, please. It hurts." He choked on his words.

Sebastian didn't listen. He knew he had to stop the bleeding, and unfortunately, that probably meant sewing up the wound. He picked up Ciel and carried him into the washroom. He tried to stop the bleeding for a long while, but it would not stop. He sighed, knowing Ciel would be in a lot of pain. He took out a needle and thread he kept in a small box to mend clothing. He also brought more of the whiskey he'd used to clean the wound before.

"What are you doing? Sebastian!" the boy cried out. "Sebastian answer me!"

"I have to stop the bleeding, so I will need to sew up the wound."

Fear gripped Ciel. He would never admit it, but needles terrified him. A cold sweat broke out on his brow. "No, Sebastian. Can't you just clean it?" his voice shook.

"I'm afraid not. It's bleeding too much." Ciel was shaking visibly. "I'm sorry, but your injury will not heal if it's not taken care of properly. I will be as gentle as possible."

Ciel gulped and nodded, trying to prepare himself. He was afraid of what would happen when he saw the needle in-he gulped again-his flesh.

Sebastian sat Ciel on the edge of the bathtub and he knelt down so he was level with him. After cleaning the wound again, he put a hand on Ciel's shaking knee.

"My lord, are you all right? I'm so sorry, but I must take care of your wound. Are you…afraid?"

Ciel bit his lip. Of course he didn't want to admit he was afraid. What kind of master would he be? But as always, Sebastian was right, and Ciel figured he could see right through his tough act.

"I don't…like needles."

"Ah, I see. Well it would be best for you to look away. Focus on something else if you can," Sebastian suggested.

Ciel frowned. "Like what?" he mumbled.

Sebastian thought for a moment before coming up with an idea. "You could try to read or I could make some tea and you could drink that."

Ciel thought for a moment. He was afraid nothing would be able to shake off his fear, but had to try. "I suppose tea would be nice."

"Very well. I will be back in a moment."

_Take your time, _the boy thought. He was so angry at the man who kidnapped him. _I wouldn't have to get sewn up like a doll if it weren't for that damn fool! _The thought brought bitter feelings and darkened his mood even further. He was glad that Sebastian had punished the man, but it didn't seem good enough. The smell of apples and cinnamon reached Ciel's nose before his butler did.

"Here you are, my lord."

Ciel was still sitting on the edge of the tub. He took the tea and Sebastian once again knelt down in front of him.

"Just try to relax, young master. I will be as gentle as I can. Just remember to try and focus on your tea."

Ciel nodded and took a deep breath, preparing himself for the pain. He didn't have to look up to know that Sebastian was preparing the needle and thread. He focused on the smell of the tea and he took a small sip, trying not to think of what was about to happen. He felt something cold and his heart leapt, but he realized it was only a damp cloth cleaning his wound again. He calmed down and closed his eyes. _Relax. Focus on the tea. Relax. _He continued to repeat this sort of mantra in his head while taking tiny sips of tea and letting the delicious smell cloud his senses. Everything was going fine until he felt a sharp pain. He immediately jumped.

"Young master please hold still! I'm almost done. I accidentally poked you harder than I meant. You're doing very well."

But Ciel had already glanced at his half-sewn wound and he felt sick to his stomach.

"Sebas-ughh." He covered his mouth, feeling like he might be sick.

"Young master?" there was genuine concern in the demon's voice. "Have some water and take deep breaths." He handed Ciel a glass of water he'd brought up along with the tea, just in case. A good butler is always prepared after all.

Ciel did what he was told and gingerly took the glass of water, taking small sips just as he did with the tea. After a few minutes, his stomach settled down and he was able to relax.

"I'm almost done. Just focus on your tea again and I know you'll be okay."

Ciel nodded. "All right." And so once again, he focused on his mantra and the tea, which was now luke-warm. He breathed in the sweet aroma again and tried his best to relax. It seemed to take forever, and he swore Sebastian would never be done.

"Alright, I'm done. Don't look at it," Sebastian warned. "I'm just going to put fresh bandages on it and I'll keep an eye on it for the next few days. You must tell me right away if it's bothering you, though. I did clean it twice, but there is always a chance it could get infected."

Ciel nodded. He just wanted all this to go away. It was making him feel disgusted. "I want to lie down. I don't feel well."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian led him to his room and made sure he was comfortable in his bed. "I will leave the glass of water here." He gestured to the nightstand by Ciel's bed. With a bow, he left the boy to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

I know this was a pretty short chapter (sorry :/) but I promise more stories are on the way since I'll have a whole month to write! Thank you for all the support! I really appreciate it! :)

A soft had and a dim light woke Ciel. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Sebastian holding a candle. He sleepily rubbed his eyes. Was it really night already?!

"Sorry to wake you, young master, but I wanted to check on your shoulder. You've been sleeping a long while. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, you should've woke me up. I didn't get any work done today…"

"You needed rest. I'm sure taking one day off will not make that much of a difference."

Ciel sighed. "I suppose you're right. If I slept all day I guess I _did _really need the rest."

"Exactly. Now if you could sit up, I'll make sure your shoulder is all right." Sebastian turned on the bedroom light and blew out the candle.

Ciel did what he was told and allowed Sebastian to examine his shoulder until he was satisfied it was fine.

"It looks fine, no sign of infection. Are you hungry? I know it is late, but you haven't eaten anything since last night."

"Yes, I do feel hungry."

"I made roast turkey, carrots, and rolls with butter for supper. Unless you'd prefer something else?"

"No, that's fine thank you," Ciel replied. He was so hungry, he was sure he could eat just about anything.

When Sebastian returned with the steaming plate of food, Ciel's mouth almost watered. His stomach had been growling, and he was glad his butler had been busy reheating the food so he didn't hear it. The young boy ate everything on his plate (even the carrots), and Sebastian took the dishes from him.

"Is there anything else you need?" Sebastian glanced at his pocket watch. "It's past midnight, but I can understand if you are not tired any longer."

Ciel couldn't believe it, but he _was _still tired. Perhaps it was because of the warm food in his stomach. "No, I'm fine. I'd like a bath in the morning, though."

"Of course, my lord. Sleep well."

Surprisingly, Ciel fell right asleep and no nightmares came that night.

When Ciel woke up, it was still dark outside. He usually never woke up this early unless he had a nightmare. He rang the bell to call Sebastian, and the butler arrived in mere seconds.

"Good morning. You're up awfully early."

"I'd like to have a bath now."

"Certainly."

After preparing the bath, Sebastian led his master to the tub and helped him undress. The butler was careful not to get the young master's wound wet.

The water soothed Ciel's aching body and he tried not to think about how his arm was sewn-he didn't even look at is because he was afraid he'd feel sick again.

After bathing, he took to his study to pour over paperwork while sipping tea and eating toast. The bath had given him a new sense of strength and determination, which he used in both his paperwork and his studies. Sebastian gave him an easy history lesson that day, knowing that Ciel was probably still tired from his injuries, to which Ciel was thankful for.

By noon, Ciel was quite worn out. Sebastian brought him some apple pie and warm milk with honey to boost his energy, which worked until supper.

Ciel dragged himself from his study and into the dining room, where he seated himself. He didn't want to eat in bed again though-that was the last place he wanted to be. Sebastian served quite a feast that night-roast beef and potatoes, peas, dinner rolls, and fruit tarts for dessert. Ciel ate as much as he could before retiring for his bedroom for the evening.

Sebastian found him in bed reading when he popped in.

"Sorry to bother you my lord."

"You want to check my shoulder again." It wasn't a question. Ciel had grown accustomed to the routine by now.

Sebastian smiled. "Yes."

After another thorough examination, Sebastian declared that the wound looked very good.

Days later, the stitches were removed and Ciel's wound had almost completely healed. Surprising, there was only a faint scar. _Guess Sebastian is one hell of a healer too. _Ciel smiled to himself.

The End :D


End file.
